цветы
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Ada banyak kisah yang Nara Ino rasakan menjadi istri seorang inteligen. SIVE 2016 - Hanakotoba


**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning: OOC, AU, miss typo(s), etc**

For ShikaIno Valentine 2016—Say it with flower!

 **SIVE 2016 – Hanakotoba**

Shadow: White Chrysantemum, Yellow Tulip, White Tulip

Sky: Snowdrop, White Camellia, Feverfew

 **Happy Reading ^^**

.

…*…

.

 _Feverfew: Perlindungan_

.

Nara Ino tahu pasti alasan mengapa suaminya tak pernah membiarkannya mengekspos nama baru setelah pernikahan mereka. Membuat semua orang berpikir jika wanita itu adalah perawan tua.

Nara Ino tahu pasti alasan mengapa suaminya tak pernah pulang ke rumah mereka menggunakan pintu depan. Selalu dan selalu menggunakan pintu rahasia yang terhubung ke taman belakang rumah.

Nara Ino juga tahu pasti alasan mengapa suaminya tak pernah membawanya jalan-jalan ke kota. Bahkan hanya sekedar untuk makan malam peringatan ulang tahun pernikahan pertama mereka.

Semua sudah dia pahami saat menerima lamaran dari pria yang bekerja sebagai agen spionase negara tersebut. Sebagai agen lapangan yang lebih sering bergaul dengan preman dan mafia, kerahasiaan identitas jelas menjadi prioritas utama—bahkan untuk relasi dan keluarga.

Dia tidak bisa marah. Tidak bisa pula merasa kesal. Saat di hari yang begitu penting, suaminya justru terburu-buru pergi dari rumah melalui jalan rahasia sambil mengantongi pistolnya. Sempat memberikan setangkai _feverfew_ yang entah didapatkannya dari mana sembari mengecup dahi Ino lembut, menjanjikan kepulangan dalam waktu singkat.

Hari peringatan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang pertama, dihabiskan Ino dengan duduk di meja makan seorang diri sembari mendoakan keselamatan sang suami. Memohon agar Tuhan selalu memberikan pria itu perlindungan, seperti yang Shikamaru selalu berikan padanya.

Jika suaminya dapat pulang—lebih baik jika tanpa mengalami luka serius—maka itu sudah menjadi hadiah paling berharga untuknya.

Karena suaminya, sudah merupakan hadiah paling berharga yang diberikan oleh Tuhan. Jauh melebihi buket bunga, makan malam, atau perhiasan manapun.

.

…*…

.

 _White Tulip: Permohonan Maaf_

.

Tiap kali terjebak di tengah baku hantam atau tembak-menembak, yang selalu Nara Shikamaru pikirkan adalah istrinya tercinta.

Wanita yang tidak hanya memperlihatkan gelapnya malam dan terangnya siang padanya. Istrinya mengingatkannya akan pagi dan senja, saat kegelapan dan cahaya mampu membaur menjadikan sebuah keelokan.

Shikamaru tahu wanita itu pasti khawatir setengah mati setiap kali mengantarkan kepergiannya. Sorot mata birunya berkata lebih banyak dibandingkan bibir yang hanya tersenyum dan berucap ' _Selamat jalan_ '.

Maka itu, Shikamaru telah bersumpah atas nama sang wanita.

Setiap peluru yang menerjang tubuhnya, setiap pukulan dan tendangan yang menghantamnya, setiap luka dan goresan yang didapatkannya, setiap lebam dan perih yang memperlemahnya … Shikamaru selalu menghitungnya.

Karena satu buah rasa sakit akan berubah menjadi satu hutang permintaan maaf untuk sang istri atas kekhawatiran yang telah dirasakan.

Dan jika semua kekerasan ini telah selesai, dan jika rumah sakit sudah membiarkannya pulang dengan kakinya sendiri, dan yang paling penting, jika surat yang mengabarkan kematiannya tidak sampai ke rumah, Shikamaru akan mampir ke sebuah toko bunga. Memesan buket bunga tulip berwarna putih sejumlah rasa sakitnya.

Dia akan pulang. Melalui jalan rahasia yang hanya ditahui dia dan istrinya. Biasanya mendapati sang istri duduk di meja makan atau terbaring gelisah di ranjang. Meletakkan buket di atas meja saat istrinya menerjangnya untuk memeluk sembari menangis, menumpahkan kelegaan.

Shikamaru akan membelai rambut pirang panjangnya, dan kemudian berbisik, "Aku pulang, Ino. Aku pulang."

Dan itu adalah kebahagiaannya.

.

…*…

.

 _Snowdrop: Harapan_

.

Jika musim dingin mulai berlalu, Ino senang mengamati lapisan es yang mencair di halaman belakang rumahnya.

Sekali dia menemukan sebuah bunga berwarna putih susu yang rasanya terlalu awal untuk mekar. Menatap tak mengerti akan bunga yang dapat tumbuh di antara salju dan es yang masih bertumpuk.

Dia berlari masuk ke dalam rumah, berdiri di hadapan rak bukunya sambil membolak-balik buku mengenai bunga yang diberikan ibunya.

 _Snowdrop_ , bunga yang mampu bertahan melawan dinginnya suhu, tumbuh dan mekar dalam waktu yang singkat sebelum udara musim semi menghangat. Bunga yang menjadi simbol akan harapan saat kemustahilan menyergap.

Sewaktu Ino keluar untuk mengamati bunga itu kembali, Shikamaru sudah ada di sana. Berjongkok di sisi bunga itu, masih menggunakan mantel hitam tebal yang digunakannya saat pergi seminggu lalu.

Ino tersenyum lega melihatnya. "Kau pulang cepat kali ini."

"Sudah kukatakan jika ini bukan pekerjaan yang sulit," jawabnya. Tangannya menarik lembut tangan Ino, mengajaknya berjongkok di samping bunga yang tengah mekar tersebut. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Ya. Sangat mengagumkan." Gadis itu tersenyum kecil sambil meletakkan kepalanya di pundak sang suami. Mencium aroma kuat bubuk mesiu yang keluar dari sana. "Biasanya _snowdrop_ tidak tumbuh di tempat seperti ini. Dari mana kau mendapatkan benihnya?"

Shikamaru tak menjawab. Ino tahu itu berarti dia tak seharusnya menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

"Aku menanamnya sebelum hari pernikahan kita setahun lalu," Shikamaru berkata, mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Bunga ini mekar terlalu lama. Aku pikir aku tak akan pernah melihatnya mekar. _Bunga harapan_ ini."

Ino tak menimpali lagi. Dulu, dianggapnya Shikamaru adalah teka-teki tak terpecahkan. Sikap dan pikirannya adalah sebuah misteri abadi. Namun, perlahan Ino merasa mulai dapat membaca pikiran dan hati Shikamaru.

Bunga harapan yang ditanam di taman belakang.

Harapan agar pria itu selalu dapat pulang.

Harapan agar Ino selalu terlindungi.

Harapan agar mereka selalu bersama di masa depan.

.

…*…

.

 _Yellow Tulip: Cinta Bertepuk Sebelah Tangan_

.

Ada masa-masa di mana Shikamaru menarik dirinya dari kedamaian.

Melakukan misi berhari-hari, bergaul dengan orang-orang terbuang untuk mengorek informasi, dan terkadang terlibat baku hantam dengan mereka, telah membuatnya menjauh dari sisi lain dunia. Saat itu, dunia di mana orang bisa tertawa dengan lepas tanpa mengkhawatirkan sesuatu terasa asing baginya.

Namun semuanya berubah karena suatu hal sederhana.

Dan dia ingat, hari itu adalah malam purnama kedua di bulan Maret. Orang-orang sudi membuka mata lebih lama hanya untuk melihat _blue moon_ yang langka, beberapa membawa kekasih untuk menikmati momen itu, sementara yang lain memilih menonton dengan keluarga atau seorang diri.

Namun, keindahan bulan sama sekali tak menyentuh Shikamaru. Menyelesaikan satu misi, mampir ke rumah sakit untuk menghentikan pendarahan. Shikamaru meringis saat merasakan denyut perih luka yang baru dijahit di lengannya.

Saat itulah dia melihatnya.

Seorang gadis tengah berdiri di depan sebuah toko bunga dengan celemek warna hitam gelap—warna yang sangat kontras dengan kulit dan rambutnya yang terang. Tengah memberikan sebuah buket bunga tulip kuning pada pasangan belia. Senyumnya terlihat lebih menawan dibanding bulan di langit yang menjadi atensi semua orang.

Shikamaru mengenalinya. Gadis itu adalah Yamanaka Ino, teman masa kecil yang lama tak pernah diajaknya bicara karena pekerjaan menuntut waktu lebih.

Sang gadis menoleh padanya yang hanya berdiri di seberang jalan, melambai ringan dan mengumbar senyum manis. Shikamaru menghampiri.

"Malam ini banyak pasangan berkencan untuk melihat bulan purnama yang langka. Ibu sudah memesan banyak bunga agar aku kekurangan jam tidurku hari ini." Ino bicara seperti biasa, seolah mereka masih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. "Besok, aku akan bangun siang hari. Dan aku akan menulikan telingaku dari teriakan Ibu."

Shikamaru setengah tak mendengarkan keluhan Ino. Memandang sejoli yang semakin menjauh sembari membawa buket yang baru dibeli. "Kau memberikan tulip kuning pada pasangan tadi," tuduhnya.

Ino mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Jarang sekali aku menemui laki-laki yang paham bahasa bunga."

"Ucapkan terima kasih pada gadis yang tak berhenti mengoceh padaku tentang itu sejak kecil."

Mengambil setangkai bunga tulip yang tersisa dari wadahnya. "Laki-laki itu menyedihkan. Dia tahu gadis itu hanya memperdayainya, namun dia memilih bertahan. Maka dari itu kuberikan bunga yang sesuai dengan keadaan mereka."

Shikamaru bertanya-tanya bagaimana gadis itu bisa tahu mengenai hubungan mereka. Namun dia hanya diam, sejak dulu Ino memang sanggup membaca seseorang hanya dari ekspresinya. Diambilnya satu tangkai tulip kuning yang ada di tangan Ino. "Berapa harga setangkai tulip kuning ini?"

"Gratis," sang gadis mengedip padanya. Tersenyum menggoda. "Jika kau ingin memberikannya padaku."

Dan ternyata perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Seharusnya dia mencari bunga lain yang berarti 'perasaan yang tersampaikan'.

.

…*…

.

 _White Chrysanthemum: Kematian_

.

 _"Kematian membayangiku."_

Itu adalah kalimat yang paling sering Shikamaru igaukan dalam tidurnya.

Ino mengerti. Sangat mengerti.

Hati dan tubuh suaminya memang sudah ditempa sehingga sekeras baja saat pria itu memutuskan untuk mengabdikan diri pada negara sebagai seorang inteligen. Shikamaru telah membatasi dirinya untuk merasakan segala jenis perasaan yang melemahkan—rasa takut, kesedihan, sakit. Dia harus tega melompati jasad rekannya yang sudah mati jika itu dapat menyelesaikan misinya. Dia harus sanggup menarik pelatuk dan membunuh orang jika itu memang merupakan bagian dari pekerjaannya.

Kematian begitu dekat dengannya, terutama saat dia mulai meninggalkan pekerjaan di balik meja dan memutuskan untuk terjun langsung dalam medan yang berbahaya.

 _'Jika harus mati, aku ingin mati demi melindungi seseorang, bukan setelah dilindungi seseorang,'_ itulah jawaban yang diberikannya saat Ino mempertanyakan dengan nada marah pilihan yang Shikamaru tempuh.

Di hari-hari sendirinya, saat Shikamaru pergi menjalankan misinya, saat Ino tak sedang pergi ke toko bunga keluarganya untuk membantu, wanita itu akan duduk di meja makan. Tak melakukan apapun. Suara bel rumah akan mengagetkannya. Membuat langkahnya terasa lemas saat dia berjalan menuju pintu. Tangannya gemetar dan dia merasa ketakutan.

Bagaimana jika yang di luar sana adalah salah seorang pria berjas rapi yang membawa surat pemberitahuan jika suaminya telah tiada? Bagaimana jika yang datang adalah kurir yang membawa rangkaian bunga krisan kuning tanda duka cita? Bagaimana jika kabar paling buruk lah yang akan diterimanya? Jika suaminya tak hanya sekedar terluka … jika bayangan yang selama ini menghantui suaminya dalam tidur akhirnya menjemputnya …

Betapa leganya Ino, hingga saat ini, semua praduganya buruknya itu selalu meleset.

Dia akan kembali duduk di meja makan dan berdoa. Meminta agar dirinya tak pernah kehilangan sosok suami yang begitu berharga darinya. Jika semua praduganya yang mengerikan tak akan pernah terjadi.

Dan jika pintu belakang berderit dan suara langkah kaki pelan terdengar, Ino akan merasakan jika doa-doa yang selama ini dipanjatkannya selalu Tuhan kabulkan. Suaminya pulang—setidaknya untuk sekali lagi. Ino akan bangkit dari duduknya dan menghambur ke arah pria itu.

"Kau masih hidup," bisiknya lega.

.

…*…

.

 _White Camellia: Menunggu_

.

"Kau tidak ingin segera mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan ini?"

"33 bukan usia yang wajar untuk pensiun bukan?

"Jika kau berniat untuk terus melakukannya hingga usiamu setengah abad, mungkin aku sudah lelah menunggu dan memilih untuk meninggalkanmu."

Shikamaru memandang istrinya yang tidur dengan posisi membelakanginya. Rambut pirang panjangnya tersibak, menunjukkan leher putih sang wanita. Shikamaru mengecup leher itu pelan. "Sudah 33 tahun kau mengenalku, Ino. Kau pasti sudah mengenalku dengan baik—sebaik aku mengenal diriku sendiri."

"Dan itu jugalah waktu yang sama dengan yang kau kugunakan untuk mengenalku."

Merajuk. Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kalinya Shikamaru mendengar rajukan keluar dari bibir wanita itu? Sepuluh tahun? Lima belas? Rasanya sudah lama sekali. Shikamaru tersenyum pelan. "Aku mengerti. Kau sudah lelah untuk terus menerus merasa cemas bukan?"

"Jika kau mengerti, mengapa kau terus melakukannya?" Ino bertanya, masih berkeras dengan posisi membelakangi. "Aku sudah kehilangan hitunganku akan bekas luka yang ada di tubuhmu. Terlalu banyak … bahkan aku yang hanya melihatnya pun merasa perih. Bagaimana denganmu yang merasakannya sendiri?"

"Luka adalah hidupku."

"Dan saat itu kau juga mengatakan jika aku harus menanggung sakit yang sama." Ino berbalik, memandang suaminya dalam. "Kita sudah menjadi suami-istri. Kita membagi takdir kehidupan yang sama hingga maut tiba."

Shikamaru tersenyum mendengarnya. Memeluk tubuh wanita itu erat dan menenggelamkan dirinya di pundak Ino. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma rempah-rempah bercampur bunga segar yang khas milik istrinya tersebut. "Katakan padaku, apa yang kau inginkan, Ino?"

"Keluarlah dari pekerjaanmu itu. Kita akan membuka sebuah toko bunga bersama. Dan kemudian kita akan memiliki anak—seorang anak perempuan yang cantik jika bisa. Kita akan menjalani hidup yang aman dan nyaman. Jauh dari rasa khawatir dalam penungguan yang tak berujung."

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah. Jika itu keinginanmu. Namun, satu misi lagi. Hanya satu misi yang sudah telanjur kuterima pagi tadi. Hanya satu itu … dan kita akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, Ino."

"Ya."

Melihat senyum istrinya adalah hal terindah yang pernah Shikamaru bayangkan. Lagipula, mungkin Ino ada benarnya juga, Tubuhnya sudah menanggung terlalu banyak luka, lebih banyak dibandingkan yang biasa pria lima puluh tahun biasa tanggung saat mengajukan surat pensiun.

Dalam hati, Shikamaru membuat catatan kecil untuk menelepon toko bunga milik mertuanya, memesan satu buket bunga kamelia putih untuk dikirim ke rumah setelah dia pergi.

Satu penungguan singkat.

Dan semuanya akan berakhir dengan bahagia.

.

.

.

… semoga saja.

.

…END…

.

 **A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini ^^

Aku berniat menyelesaikan semua jenis bunga untuk SIVE. Sayangnya ideku tentang dua bunga yang tersisa, tulip putih dan feverfew, mungkin akan jadi kisah sepanjang 10K, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuat kumpulan drabble dari semua bunga yang jadi promptku ^^

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^

 _Wonosobo, 16 Februari 2016_


End file.
